My one true love
by LadyMelieka
Summary: Luffy's trials in love. And how it ends. One shot. Slight slash warning


_This was supposed to be a Luffy/Shanks fic. Up untl I got to the line: "Luffy, I hope you realise what you just did?" Then suddenly Shanks rejected Luffy! I dunno what happened, but wham! Then I had an ending written, and the file corrupted itself, and when I fixed it, half the story was missing. so this sat on my computer for infinity (or six years) and I read what I had every now and then. Then suddenly, I was having a really good "finish stories day" and I clicked on this on a whim, and now it's finished!!!!! Yaya!!_

_So it's now it's posted, and a lot of stuff's happened with the series which I don't watch, so it's definitely not canon, but I wouldn't go so far as to say it's AU, unless someone else is king of the Pirates, if so can someone please tell me?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own one piece, thank god. I just wanted to play with it for a bit._

_Warnings: v.v. mild slash. kissing. _

_**I've been in love with Shanks since he saved me from the Sea serpent.**_

_**Then he gave me his hat, and I loved him even more.**_

_**You might say I was too young to know true love, but I knew he was more to me than a friend, and even at that age, I thought he was handsome. **_

"Hey, Shanks!" I grinned. I'd done it. I'd been to the Grand Line, found One Piece and I was King of the Pirates! Now I'd found Shanks to give him his hat back, and confess.

He turned, and my breath caught. He was still so, so beautiful. "Shanks," I whispered.

He frowned, then stared at me in total shock. "Luffy? Is that really you?"

I walked slowly towards him, stopping inches away. "Yeah, it's me." I licked my lips. "I did it, Shanks. I got One Piece, and I'm King of the Pirates."

Shanks reached up, grabbed my shoulders. "Are you serious Luffy? You really did it?"

In the years we'd been apart, I'd grown, we were the same height now. I got lost in his beautiful eyes, barely retaining enough wit to nod.

When he touched my face I practically melted into a puddle at his feet.

He frowned. "Are you ok Luffy?" he asked softly, and I cracked a little. My eyes teared up, and I pulled him close to me, hugging him tightly. "I missed you Shanks!"

He laughed a little, "and here was me thinking you'd forgotten all about ol' Shanks. I heard a rumour a while ago that you were shacked up with some redhead named Nami?"

I pulled back a little. "Nami? No. She was our navigator, and a thief. Plus she and our cook Sanji fell in love."

I'm sure I turned red as I added, "I've only ever loved one person anyway, and he wasn't Nami."

Shanks raised an eyebrow, and stepped out of my arms. "He?" he echoed, and I nodded. "Yeah, he. He saved my life once, and I've loved him ever since. I haven't seen him for years, but my love never went away."

Shanks was giving me a really strange look then. "Does this true love of yours have a name?" I swallowed, and nodded, so he asked me, "well, what is it then?"

This was my moment. I leaned forward, whispered in his ear, "his name's Shanks," and claimed his mouth with mine.

His hands flew up to my face, to push me away, I suppose, but then he groaned softly, and his hands slid around to tangle in my hair, pulled me closer. My eyes closed, and my hands found their way to his waist.

He pulled away after a moment, to stare at me. "Luffy, I hope you realise what you just did?"

I snuggled myself against his chest happily. "I love you so much, Shanks."

I kind of wish I could have seen the look he gave me as he said, "Luffy, I…I'm sorry."

I froze, then slowly looked up at him. "What?"

He hesitated, then, "I don't love you Luffy. Sure, I liked you as a kid, but that's exactly what you were. A very young kid. You were kind of like a rubbery little brother to me."

I swallowed. "Is that so, Shanks? Well, um, ok then," I let him go, stepped away. "So, um, I did everything you inspired me to do, I'm King of the Pirates, so, I guess you want your hat back?"

He shrugged. "Keep it. I'm sorry it's the only thing I can give you."

I swiped my hand across my streaming eyes, and nodded. "Ok Shanks. Thank you."

I was totally devastated. My only hope at true love had been totally crushed, and I was alone. Everything I had ever worked so hard to achieve was for nothing. I was King of the Pirates, but I had no one to share it with.

I slowly made my way to my ship, preparing to tell the crew we were sailing. There was no way I could stay in port here any longer with Shanks around. Now all I had to do was buck myself up enough to pass as my normal hyper self. I knew it was going to be difficult, but I managed to fool Sanji and Nami. Of course, Zoro took one look at my face and dragged my to my cabin.

"Alright Luffy, what the hell happened?"

That was it. I heard the concern in his voice, and I completely lost it. Zoro almost never showed his compassionate side, if he was being nice to me, he must be really worried. The worry in his tone completely undid me, and I found myself pressed against his chest. "I.... I went to see Shanks," I whispered, and Zoro's arms tightened around me. "Oh, hell, Luffy. You told him you liked him?" Zoro knew my secret. A few more tears slid down my face as I whispered, "I told him he was the love of my life. He... he said I was like a little brother to him. I made a huge fool of myself!" I cried. Zoro cleared his throat, and tried for a little levity, "Since when does making a fool of yourself bother you, Luffy?" I just cried harder, and he got serious again. "Sorry. I didn't mean it. Luffy." I shuddered at the tone of his voice. He sounded so caring! I managed to look up at him. "I kissed him, Zoro. I kissed him, and I told him, and now I'll never see him again!"

"Luffy!" there was anger in Zoro's face and tone now, he glared down at me. "Why would you wanna see that dirtbag again anyway?" he demanded. "He rejected you, you should be thankful you'll never see him! At least, if you don't see him, you don't have to face the rejection every single day like-" He cut himself off, looking mortified, and I frowned, suddenly suspicious. "Like who, Zoro?" I asked quietly, and he hung his head.

"Like I do, Luffy," he whispered. "Like I have to face rejection every time I look in your face and I can tell you're thinking of him. Because..." He looked away, blinking rapidly. "Because I love you, Luffy. But I know you'll never-"

I cut him off this time, pressing my lips to his. He let out a small moan, and pulled away. "Luffy! You can't do this!" he said, "You... you're not over Shanks, it's just 'cause you're emotional, and... and I dunno, you think it'll be better this way!"

I gazed beseechingly up at him. "But won't it be better, Zoro?" I asked softly. "You like me, I think you're good looking, and I want someone to be with."

He shook his head, trying to be firm, but I could see how much it cost him. "I can't let you do this, Luffy, no matter how much I want you. It's just going to hurt that much more in the end, when you move on, and fall in love with someone else, someone who isn't me. Or worse, you fall in love with someone, and stay with me out of guilt. I can't ruin both our lives like that, Luffy, it's just not fair."

I hesitated, thinking about his words, then stepped back, to look him firmly in the eye. "Zoro." I said, capturing his attention at once, "I like you. I think you're good looking, and I know you care for me. I want you to be happy, and I want to be happy too. I think we can be happy together, and that I could easily fall in love with you. We're so good together, I know it could work, if you'll just give it a chance?" I paused, then, "Just give us a chance, please?"

He looked torn, wanting to give in, but wanting to be noble, so I took a chance. I moved back into his space, leaned in and kissed him again. As he groaned in defeat and swept me into his arms, I knew everything was going to be alright.


End file.
